Reflet Temporel
by Serpenta
Summary: Suite à une maladresse de sa part (une de plus...) Lily L. Potter se retrouve propulsée à une autre époque en compagnie d'un sorcier envoutant. Réponse à un concours PWP avec un couple inattendu. PWP assumé.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec un tout nouvel OS.

Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, c'est une tentative de participation à un concours organisé sur un autre site.

Les termes du concours étaient les suivants :

Concours PWP  
Couple intergénérationnel  
Expressions interdites : retourneur de temps  
Mots imposés : miroir, porte, tableau  
En maximum 1000 mots, rating MA.

Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à respecter la règle des 1000 mots. Ce texte ne peut donc pas être soumis comme participation.  
Je vous le livre donc ici avec plaisir.

Je vous préviens, ce couple est un craquage complet et assumé.

Bonne lecture !

oooOOOoooOOOooo

 **Reflet Temporel**

A vingt-cinq ans, Lily Potter, deuxième du nom, était une sorcière que tout le monde s'accordait à qualifier d'intelligente, rebelle, indépendante et maladroite. Ce jour-là, sa maladresse allait la faire voyager en terre inconnue.

Elle entra dans le département des mystères et se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle elle travaillait. On y trouvait de nombreux objets magiques qu'elle devait étudier, parmi lesquels un immense miroir avec une inscription énigmatique : « edi uge tej riséd nots rev »*. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans le capharnaüm qu'était cette pièce, elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis volant défaillant qui trainait et posa sa main sur le miroir pour se rattraper. Au lieu de rencontrer une surface dure et lisse comme cela aurait normalement dû être le cas, elle passa au travers et disparut complètement à l'intérieur du miroir. Elle eut la sensation de chuter pendant presque une minute puis atterrit durement sur le sol de ce qui semblait être une chambre.

\- Ouch, geignit-elle en se relevant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa apparaître un sorcier, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec l'intrus. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'attaquer, il baissa son bras.

\- Lily ? souffla-t-il surpris.

Elle acquiesça en silence, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Devant elle se tenait l'homme qu'elle admirait secrètement depuis sa plus tendre enfance, grâce aux récits de son père.

Devant elle se tenait Severus Rogue.

Il était plus jeune que sur le tableau qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et apparemment, il la prenait pour sa grand-mère paternelle… Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'il était compréhensible qu'il ne fasse pas la différence.

Elle l'observa avec attention. Il n'était peut-être pas beau au sens commun du terme, avec son nez légèrement crochu et ses cheveux trop fins mais pourtant, elle, elle le trouvait magnifique. Elle savait ce qu'il allait devenir et tout ce qu'il allait sacrifier pour sa famille et cela fit naître en elle un sentiment d'amour mêlé de désir. Cet homme était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé et il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Il méritait la tendresse, l'amour et la passion et n'avait au final connu que la tristesse, le rejet, la douleur et la mort. Elle pouvait changer cela.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, en plantant ses émeraudes brillantes dans les onyx qui la dévoraient et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne pensa plus au fait qu'elle venait de faire un voyage temporel non désiré et surtout sans savoir comment rentrer chez elle, elle oublia que l'homme qui répondait à son baiser la prenait pour une autre, elle ne pensa plus à rien à part cet homme merveilleux qui l'embrassait tendrement et qui la maintenait contre sa poitrine robuste, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Rien n'avait d'importance, à part lui.

Elle sentit sa langue chatouiller timidement ses lèvres et c'est sans hésiter qu'elle lui livra passage pour un baiser de plus en plus passionné qui lui fit tourner la tête et éveilla ses sens.

Il s'écarta d'elle, à bout de souffle et la contempla avec une envie non dissimulée.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce que…

\- Shhh, l'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ne pose pas de questions.

Elle reprit ses lèvres et glissa ses mains dans son cou pour l'attirer à nouveau vers elle. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec son bassin, elle sentit l'érection de Severus et ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres alors que son propre corps répondait à cette découverte par de délicieuses contractions des muscles de son sexe.

En entendant ce son tentateur, il perdit le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait et la souleva en glissant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Bien calée entre ses bras, elle délaissa sa bouche pour aller déposer des baisers humides dans son cou pendant qu'il la conduisait près du lit.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la fasse sienne.

Il la déposa doucement sur le matelas et grimpa au-dessus d'elle pour se remettre à l'embrasser.

Elle glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements et sentit une décharge de plaisir la parcourir quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Comme encouragé par cette caresse à peine esquissée, il traça le contour de son corps en l'effleurant à peine, puis posa des mains possessives sur ses hanches. Elle ne le repoussa pas alors il entreprit de la déshabiller lentement, savourant chaque contact, peau contre peau.

Il lui enleva tous ses vêtements à l'exception de sa petite culotte et de son soutien-gorge puis il commença à se déshabiller sans jamais quitter ses yeux des siens.

Elle le regarda faire, complètement fascinée par ses gestes emplis de grâce et d'assurance. Pourtant, cette assurance se froissa un peu au moment où il retira son caleçon et elle remarqua qu'il l'observait attentivement pour voir sa réaction. Elle fit glisser son regard le long de son corps fin et pâle et lorsqu'il rencontra son entrejambe, elle se sentit rougir. Severus n'avait aucune raison de se sentir gêné, bien au contraire. Ce qu'elle voyait lui promettait même d'agréables moments à venir. En mordillant sa lèvre, elle fit remonter ses yeux jusqu'à son visage et lui fit un sourire dans lequel elle essaya de montrer à quel point elle le trouvait désirable et tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Severus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Lily était là mais le regard qu'elle lui lança après l'avoir observé nu pour la première fois le rassura : elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir. Il lui enleva d'abord son soutien-gorge, puis fit glisser lentement sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes. Il la contempla, nue et offerte, avec fascination, ayant la sensation d'avoir un ange sous les yeux.

Elle eut juste le temps de se redire à quel point elle le trouvait magnifique avant qu'il ne fonde sur elle et n'empêche toute pensée cohérente de se former dans son esprit.

Il embrassa d'abord sa bouche puis il plongea vers son cou pour la mordiller et savourer la douceur de sa peau contres ses lèvres. Il dériva vers sa poitrine et caressa un sein d'une main pendant que sa bouche s'affairait sur l'autre.

Tout son corps se réveilla sous ses attentions

Elle commença à haleter sous lui et à se tortiller, essayant inconsciemment d'obtenir plus de contacts entre leurs corps et son attitude le fit grogner d'impatience.

Il l'obligea à écarter les jambes et fit deux choses simultanément : il aspira l'un des tétons entre les lèvres et glissa deux doigts dans son intimité déjà plus qu'humide. S'il avait encore des doutes, cette agréable chaleur moite pouvait tous les dissiper. Il se mit à la caresser de l'intérieur, tout en malaxant son clitoris avec son pouce et en continuant à suçoter son sein.

C'était presque trop pour elle, toutes ses sensations délicieuses qu'il lui faisait éprouver.

\- Severus, s'il te plaît, viens, implora-t-elle en gémissant.

Il retira ses doigts et se plaça correctement. Il fixa son regard au sien et remarqua ses yeux écarquillés quand enfin il s'introduisit en elle et la remplit.

Il se mit à aller et venir en elle en l'observant attentivement. Il changea d'angle et de profondeur, jusqu'à être sûr d'avoir trouvé son point G puis, il fit en sorte de toujours venir frotter et taper cette petite zone qui la faisait gémir.

Elle était sienne et il était si bien en elle. Il voulait la faire hurler de plaisir.

Il continua à bouger en elle et tous deux savourèrent les glissements et les frottements humides de leurs sexes, l'un dans l'autre.

Lily sentait son plaisir enfler et elle savait qu'il ne tarderait plus à la submerger totalement. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser passionné avant de finalement le relâcher et de se cambrer, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour l'embrasser alors que l'orgasme la fauchait.

Elle cria son nom en même temps que sa jouissance et il en perdit tout contrôle. Il la pilonna jusqu'à venir à son tour et explosa dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir auparavant. Pour la première fois, il se sentait comblé et il avait enfin entre ses bras celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis son enfance.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Leurs respirations haletantes se calmèrent progressivement alors qu'ils profitaient, l'un comme l'autre de ce moment de plénitude.

Il se retira et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et immédiatement, elle vint se coller contre lui.

Heureux et repus, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, Lily avait disparu. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêve mais les quelques cheveux roux sur son oreiller lui prouvèrent le contraire. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il se posa la même question, sans jamais obtenir de réponse : pourquoi Lily Evans, non, Potter, était-elle venue le rejoindre chez lui pour coucher avec lui, quelques jours à peine après son mariage avec le binoclard ?

Lily se réveilla, un peu perdue, en plein milieu de la pièce dans laquelle elle passait ses journées à travailler sur tout un tas d'objets magiques. Elle aurait pu elle aussi croire à un rêve s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit quelque chose pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas le cas.

En effet, neuf mois plus tard, Lily Luna Potter donna naissance à l'enfant de Severus Rogue, trois décennies après la mort de ce dernier. Bizarrement, le plus compliqué ne fut pas de prouver la paternité de Severus, puisque quelques tests magiques lui permirent de le faire aisément et son fils eut le droit de porter le nom de Rogue sans que cela ne choque ni ne surprenne la communauté magique. Non, le plus dur, fut de l'expliquer à son père, Harry Potter…

*Vers ton désir je te guide

oooOOOoooOOOooo

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment avec la lecture de cet OS.

Si l'envie vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Les reviews sont mon seul retour sur mon travail et me permettent de savoir s'il plaît ou non. Et puis, ça aide à s'améliorer…

A bientôt

Serpenta


End file.
